Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (5 - 1 \times 2)) \times 2 $
Explanation: $ = (5 + (5 - 2)) \times 2 $ $ = (5 + (3)) \times 2 $ $ = (5 + 3) \times 2 $ $ = (8) \times 2 $ $ = 8 \times 2 $ $ = 16 $